Boiling Ice: War of Red Clouds
by MircThomas19
Summary: When Orochimaru died and so a new Uchiha was born, the world still wasn't safe from destruction. The Akatsuki had tried and failed to take Naruto three years ago and now the rest of the black coats with red clouds are done waiting and hiding. They will start a war for whatever they are after and it is up to Naruto and Jimae to stop them even if it meant fighting a war with them.
1. War on the Horizon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **(Edited on 11/9/2016)**

BIWRC

War on the Horizon

"So Orochimaru has been killed, and not by me!? Just what the hell that blonde brat think he is to steal my prey!? It was that clear!" A shadow within an unknown location complained very loudly.

Not much can be told about this figure since it was definitely a shadow replacement. The shape of this shadow was of an average person with hair falling to cover the entire left side of its face while some were into a ponytail staying upward. The only thing else to notice is the outline of a full body cloak was swaying along with its angry body motion.

"Naruto kun never was aware of your past with Orochimaru Deidara. You are just wasting your breath, yelling at the stone walls here." A more familiar voice emerged and this time, the source was not just a shadow and was obviously and physically present in the cave within the unknown location.

"Oh shut the fuck up Itachi! You should be angrier yourself since that brat we are after had killed your only brother! Now who will kill you with the Sharingan now?!" Deidara shouted at the figure that was dimmed in the shadows but was indeed Itachi Uchiha. The traitor and the only Uchiha so far to have an S ranking in the Bingo Books, the series of bounty books for Shinobi or otherwise all known criminals and outlaws in the Elemental Nations.

Itachi had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grew longer over the years. His overall appearance is very similar to Sasuke's and Jimae's.

As a member of Akatsuki, he wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and a slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolize his broken ties with the village. The cloak's high collar would obscure his ponytail. Under his cloak he wore clothes similar to the rest of Akatsuki: mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion". He wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside.

"I know Orochimaru Deidara, sometimes I think more than you." Itachi said in his usual cool tone that never faltered and it made Deidara steam a little. "And I know that Orochimaru will take every measure and possibility had found a way to construct a back up and a substitute if Sasuke kun did indeed get out of his reach." To everyone else, Orochimaru did have an unhealthy reputation for his disturbing actions with any and all life. "In this case, Sasuke is useless given that his body was eaten by boiling water. Something that should jolt everyone's memories."

This caused muttering among the various other shadows. This was what they were afraid of this to happen and now, how are they going to pull this through now that this happened?

"Leader sama, does this mean?"

"No. Naruto hasn't found out about us even when Itachi and Kisame were uncovered and corned by the remaining two **Densetsu no Sannin no Konoha (Legendary Three Ninja of Konoha)** as well as the current **Mizukage (Water Shadow)**. That proves that I will not allow anyone else to even try at Naruto. You all understand?" The shadow with spiky hair and eyes that were purple with circles said with authority strong and every other shadow nodded in agreement.

"But you never gave orders on what to do when Naruto runs into all but Itachi and Kisame." Another shadow said out of the others and unlike Itachi, it was like an outline and substitute a lot like with Deidara. It was a lot more imposing than either of them and not much features can be told except for a hat that was of a triangle, pointing upward. "And if we stay down then that will give the **Kyubi (Nine Tails)** Brat all the time in the world to be stronger enough to kill anyone of us."

Mutters came across the room until a sudden blast of heavy atmosphere. "Enough." The heavy and authorities voice of the mysterious leader of these cloaked figures soared and settled the mutters. "We will proceed as planned and if you all do get confronted by the **Kyubi** container then make sure that he will never track any of you down and find us. If he does, then we are truly doomed."

No one said a word, no one disagreed, and no one argued. "We will bring the Jinchuriki to us and take their **Biju (Tailed Beast)** in order to react our plan. But the **Gedō Mazō (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path)** won't be ready to take in any one of the **Biju** for another three years. In that time, we will continue to hide and gain funds in order to get what we want. That is all."

Then all but two of the figures disappeared like the shadows they were. Leaving Itachi with Kisame Hoshigaki behind. Kisame was a very tall, muscular shinobi, and was the tallest member in Akatsuki. He had a distinctive shark like appearance, complete with pale, green skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill like facial markings under his eyes, and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He also wore dark purple nail polish. He also switched to a modified version of Kirigakure's forehead protector, which covered his ears as well. He donned the typical cloak members of Akatsuki wore, and underneath it he was bare-chested. He also wore a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold **Samehada (Shark Skin)** in place. He wore his Akatsuki ring on his left ring finger, bearing the kanji for "south" which was yellow in color.

"The Shinobi world is going to change eh Itachi?" Kisame said, not caring for a response from his partner. "And that brat Naruto is going to be in the center of it whatever he likes or not and directly or indirectly." Kisame smirked while Itachi just nodded softly, that not even Kisame can pick up with his heighten senses

Meanwhile, at Konoha's gates,

"I guess that it means I will be all alone. And with a mega pervert! Why me~!?" Naruto shouted in a childish tone that made everyone but Jiraiya laugh at the stab while the latter was feeling cold and white.

"Will you stop with that? It is only for three years Naruto kun." Hinata said. "And Tsunade sama will take good care of us. She wanted to do both us on your request and learn under her is what Sakura and I are going to do." Naruto sighed at how Hinata can get scary and nigh un arguable when she talked in that stern tone; it will come in handy if she needed to take care of impulsive children like her boyfriend.

"But will you be okay Jimae? I have seen Anko in action before and she was crazy for sure." Naruto then dropped the subject and faced the clone of Sasuke. Despite that fact, Jimae was able to fit in like he truly was born in Konoha and even become a Genin in an instant on Tsunade's first and final exception to the rule; everyone else needed a good three years at the Academy in order to become a Genin now. And just like what Naruto said, the Civilian Council learned a little too late to try and control Jimae and the clone was safe in the hands of real heads in high chairs, ones that know what they are dealing with.

"If you are going to be trained by Jiraiya and your girls are going to be Tsunade sama's students then I am afraid that I will have to complete this new generation of the **Densetsu no Sannin no Konoha**." Jimae retorted gently, the complete and total opposite of the original Sasuke in terms of personality while the looks and powers came with the package, unchanged. "And Anko sensei is the closest thing in Konoha, no the world, to complete that. And meanwhile, she will also be the one to truly be the first **Hebi Sennin (Snake Sage)** in the original **Densetsu no Sannin no Konoha**."

But Jimae still had one thing that Sasuke once had, speaking things before even trying to think of the reaction soon to come. And that will come back when Jimae was tackled and glopped by the 'Sexy and Single' Anko Mitarashi. "You flatter me big boy. And wait until I tell this to Ino chan~!" And another thing Jimae learned first about his new teacher is that Anko loves to tease and she is pretty good at it. No wonder Jimae suddenly turned white as a ghost. "Unless of course you will do what I tell you to do and buy me the just right Dango every day."

Jimae nodded, almost shaking his head clean off his shoulders. "Y yes Anko sensei. Just please don't tell her." Ino, of course, was not the one to give up on the 'handsome and cool' image of Sasuke like Sakura did. And since Jimae isn't broody or arrogant like the original, Ino might have a chance to live out her sweet dreams. In fact, after Jimae awoke in the Shinobi Council Chambers, the two managed to get into a relationship. Of course, Jimae had to get the hated glares from all the crushed fan girls and on the other note, teasing from the men about how he let Ino 'wear the trousers' as they say in the relationship; they hadn't seen just how scary Ino can be at times like Jimae did.

*AHEM* Naruto coughed into his hand to break up this situation and save Jimae from further teasing and fright. "If that is all there is to it then we can get started on the departure. I didn't invite you guys here to burn sunlight, I wanted to say goodbye as I can." Naruto said and everyone agreed and got professional again.

"I like that part of you brat, you will make an excellent leader one day. And thanks again for the best gift in my life." Anko walked up and kissed Naruto on the forehead to get him to blush. Now, Hinata and Sakura will explode to see another woman shameless do that to their man but like Naruto trusts them to be faithful, they will do the same; it is only right and fair, both on paper and in voice.

Still, Anko was talking about the various scrolls that both Naruto and Kabuto had plundered and looted from every single one of Orochimaru's bases, following the traitor's death. Those scrolls contained every single note on Orochimaru's experiments and even everything on powers and skills of the traitorous, former Hebi Sennin. When Anko received them, she promised to read and study those scrolls night and day until she could increase her skill to match that of her former master himself. And that means that she will be the Hebi Sennin to pass everything down on Jimae as if that is what the cosmos wanted.

Regardless of how it turned out to be, Naruto got to say goodbye to his friends and family before Jiraiya pulled him away to start their three-year training trip so that Naruto will be hard to find and track down to the organization that Jiraiya is still trying to uncover; he knows only one thing, that this organization is tracking down another Shinobi in the other

countries on the Elemental Continent for some reason. And for some other reason, Jiraiya said that they will be after Naruto given what happened on the trip to find Tsunade with Itachi and Kisame.

XXXXX

Three years later,

And so, three long years have finally passed and things look as if they were when Naruto started his training trip with Jiraiya. Despite what others said about the 'mega pervert', Jiraiya was actually a very good teacher. Especially in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Jiraiya had very, very considerable strength. Enough to shatter rock and land powerful hits with his Taijutsu style that also has speed, enough to take even other people of his level by surprise. He was able to train Naruto in that style that Jiraiya refuses to name by increasing Naruto's physical strength and speed so that both qualities are placed together for hits that can break through iron fortresses.

When it came for Ninjutsu, Jiraiya was surprised to see that Naruto suddenly got a natural talent for **Suiton (Water Release)** , **Futon (Wind Release)** , and **Katon (Fire Release)** while a minor **Doton (Earth Release)** nature and a very weak **Raiton (Lightning Release)** nature. That was the reason Naruto instantly got down Jiraiya's own techniques which included **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)** , and **Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)**. It took much longer but Naruto was able to get the basics and can use another one of Jiraiya's originals, **Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Underworld Swamp)**. But what Naruto really loved to learn from Jiraiya were these three Jutsu; **Hari Jizō (Hair Jizō)** , **Gamadaira —Kageayatsuri no Jutsu (Toad Flatness — Shadow Manipulation Technique)** and the **Kekkai: Gama Hyōrō (Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison)**. And speaking of toads, that was the final piece of the Ninjutsu that Jiraiya taught Naruto. The **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**. It is the basic for any and all **Jikūkan** **Ninjutsu (Space-Time Ninja Technique)** , the most advanced style of all Ninja Techniques recorded by human hands. If the user has a contact with a Summons Clan of gigantic animals or reptiles. Jiraiya's contact was with the Toad Clan which included Gamabunta as the chef. Thus, once Naruto had signed into the clan with a piece of his blood, the blonde can summon Toads to his side; and the size of the toad is dependent on how much chakra Naruto uses in the technique and the bigger the toad, the stronger it is. But the Toads were a diverse clan and the different sizes and styles of toads each have their own specialties that can all help a Shinobi in need.

Still, Naruto does some more tricks up his sleeve. Very secret that even Jiraiya doesn't know about them and that was because whenever Jiraiya asked the blonde, Naruto will just send him into a nearby hot spring, the female reserved side to be exact. And as Jiraiya's reputation for being a pervert and peeping tom, the woman will always beat on the Sennin senseless. After twenty more of these, the old man decided to actually listen and respect Naruto's need for privacy and personal secrets.

Now back the present day, the two gate guards were trying to take a little nap when a whirlwind had interrupted their attempts. And somehow, they couldn't even let their eyelids drop so they got back to their never-ending duty to guard the gate into Konoha. Meanwhile, within the village, an old mass of bones and white hair was dropped at the base of a telephone pole while someone raced to the top.

"Well, well Konoha. Don't you ever change at all?" That figure had finally settled on the top of the pole and just in time for his blonde hair, somehow long enough to be wrapped in one single ponytail that reached half way down his back. When the sun finally settled on the rest of the figure, it was sight to behold.

He was rather tall for a man who was obviously sixteen and other than his blonde hair, which was spiky on top despite the ponytail, he had some familiar whisker marks and ocean blue eyes as another blonde that is well known in Konoha. But unlike the one that went against Orochimaru twice, the second being the last, this was no boy that was a late bloomer. This was a man of the boy.

He was wearing something of a jacket and robe combo but slightly different than a cloak. This new fashion statement was covering a light blue Shinobi uniform complete with a black pair of pants that stretched all the way to his feet which were in some version of Shinobi sandals. Finally, his hands were wearing black, fingerless gloves and his belt can be seen under his jacket robe.

He was Naruto Uzumaki and he is back in Konoha! "Huh?" Naruto then saw something that caught his attention from the bird's eye view of the village. The Hokage Monument can be seen from pretty much anywhere in the village, except underground of course, and the last time that Naruto had seen it, there were only four faces on there instead of five. "Well! Looks like Tsunade decided that seeing her face on the monument wasn't a good excuse for a break from training."

"Nonsense, your training was more important than anything to confiscate for a break. You barely changed at all yourself Naruto." This time, Naruto and his companion back on the ground had heard something together. But this wasn't another addition to the village; it was,

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled in joy and jumped over to the same roof top where Kakashi was reading his book from. And generally, he is at the period of time that it seems he turned ageless. Meaning, he looked the same as three ago. "I can't believe that you are still young-looking!"

"Thanks." Kakashi said with an eye smile but then noticed that Naruto was looking to his both sides. "What is it?" Then Kakashi saw that Naruto had a look that said 'keep quiet about this or else'.

"Well I was hoping to find a better gift than this and when the girls find out, they will kill me. Wait, no they will kiss me and then they will kill me. I can give you that." Naruto said before taking out a book very similar to Kakashi's.

"N Naruto…" Kakashi said in disbelief, trying to be silent about it as possible. It turned out to be the latest in the Icha Icha series of porn novels that disgusted the female population but still made Jiraiya a wealthy man. Then Naruto told Kakashi to hide it for later and with good timing since they had company coming.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto kun!"

"Girls!" It was Sakura and Hinata with Tsunade during one of the Hokage's breaks from paperwork. And they were a sight indeed for Naruto's eyes after three years of no girl action for the poor boy.

Sakura's typical outfit now consists of a red top with the same design as her original outfit three years ago. Accompanying this are black gloves, low heel, calf high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. The cloth of her forehead protector is changed to red and she starts carrying a medical pouch.

Hinata retained her straight, Hime style haircut, but she had let her hair grow to reach her lower back, while the short strands that frame her face had grown to shoulder length. Her figure had also grown to become much more womanly. She also donned an attire comprised of a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Although she still wore her forehead protector around her neck, its color had changed from blue to black. The cuffs of the jacket were rolled up to the middle of her forearms; the inside of the jacket was shown to be cream-colored. Hinata had a light lavender blouse underneath.

Meanwhile, like with Jiraiya and Kakashi, Tsunade looked no different and wore the same clothing as when she first met Naruto. Once they saw their shared boyfriend, they instantly kissed him so hard that they could have suck Naruto's face clean off. "How do you keep up this sweet welcomes?"

"It is a girl's secret~!" Sakura teased Naruto while Hinata rubbed while purring and yet nodded in agreement with it.

"Fine. But seriously, you all don't look like girls anymore." Naturally this will enrage them but the best part was just about to come. "You both look more like real women and Kunoichi now!"

"Thanks Naruto kun. We worked hard with Tsunade sensei for three years like you asked us to." Hinata showed that even three years of intense training can't fully erase one owns distinguished personality. Like Hinata's dominated personality, like a girl who had been ordered to have fun.

"That's great the here and I will be glad to hear how Tsunade treated you all." Naruto said and the girls nodded, seemingly filled to the brim with stories to tell. But of course,

"Don't forget about us Naruto kun."

"Or us."

The day just got better when we finally get to see three more people that Naruto was hoping to see as well; Kabuto, Haku and Jimae Uchiha. "No way guys, it's nice to see you all too." Naruto said while Haku was giving him a friendly hug and the blonde was shaking hands with Kabuto and then Jimae.

"I bet it is because you are now screaming training but I thought you said that the old was a useless, lazy mega pervert."

"HEY!" Everyone laughed at how embarrassed Jiraiya was at the stab. Maybe it was now that the old man realized that he has left a reputation that bad to stick to anyone that has heard about him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was able to see how much his friends have changed over the past three years. Haku looked more and more like a woman now than when she tried to pass herself off as a boy back in Wave. Her hair had definitely been left to grown, until it reached barely past her waist. Her uniform was a lot like the one she used to impersonate as a hunter Nin back in Wave.

Kabuto looked no different from three ago himself. Only one different, he no longer wears his gloves. But the fact that he was still wearing a Konoha forehead protector proves that three years was more than enough time for him to atone for allowing the Invasion to happen. And this time, become a Chunin for real, ending his record of seven times trying for the Exams.

And finally, Jimae Uchiha was having his hair in a ponytail, probably for safety purposes. His uniform was a lot like the late head of the Uchiha Clan that was killed off along with all but the original Sasuke Uchiha by Itachi. He wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin guards and a black, open front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

But there was this small thing that Naruto had noticed about all three of them and that got him both smirking and a little peeved. "What?" They asked, somehow in unison.

"Just wondering why I was never even given the chance to your weddings." Naruto said and everyone was baffled. "You didn't think I will tell the different between a decoration ring and wedding ring? It saved me all the trouble of keeping the old, mega pervert for going over the line but trying to pick up married women." Naruto smirked and pretty soon, everyone lost interesting starting at Naruto to glaring at Jiraiya.

Not wanting to spare the old man that he doomed in the first place, Naruto then walked away whistling with the wind and after they had their turn, Hinata and Sakura soon raced after Naruto. All the while, everyone heard just one thing above the birds chirping and the leaves bristling in the wind was "NARRUTOO!"

XXXXX

Much later that week, the day started off with a hawk coming like always but after an hour, "Gaara has been kidnapped!? And a few days ago!? WHY ARE WE TOLD JUST A FEW SECONDS AGO!"

"Calm the hell down Naruto. I am still trying to recover from this hangover." Tsunade grumbled and mumbled. Naruto took a deep breath in and relaxed slightly. It still stung him to here that he had just got back and already, one of his precious people is in trouble again. "And to ask that shriek of question Naruto, we had just got word of it today by Suna's fastest hawks and we got you as soon as possible. This was the fastest way to inform you as possible so you better pipe down."

Naruto nodded under Tsunade's voice. Seriously, drunk or not, she was still too much for the blonde. "So when do we leave for Suna in order to get info on who kidnapped Gaara?"

Tsunade smiled at how Naruto can get to the point just perfectly. "If you are in a hurry then you can get Kakashi right now instead of waiting another three hours." That answer and sent both Naruto and everyone else in the room to vanish via an open window. Tsunade looked around in order to secretly enjoy some of her sake more while wondering why she was hearing a very familiar cry for the blonde.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Suna Desert. There were two figures heading in one certain direction to an unknown location. "I still don't know why you left him alive. If they find him then they will be able to find us. And do you know how hard it is for Leader sama to find us a new hideout!?"

It was one the shadows during the meeting in the unknown cavern three years ago. But instead of a shadow in the shade of the cave, the sun made it clear to see how the figure really looks. But with the hairstyle, it was easy to tell who it was; Deidara. Deidara had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope signifying that he was a long-range fighter. He also had mouths in each of the palms of his hands which were used for molding his clay and under his cloak he wore a utility belt with two bags where he carried all of his clay.

On the left side, his chest he had a large, stitched up mouth for setting off his self-destruct technique. On his right index finger was his Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for "blue or green" and was teal in colour. He wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes. Deidara wore a blue and grey kimono jacket with a fishnet undershirt inside and khaki pants with sandals and a belt like pouch with a chain. His blond hair was also tied into a lower ponytail and an Iwa forehead protector.

"Shut up. I hate your whining voice. And besides, what better way for them to fear us if they have no proof of our power or something to fear us for. And that brat was the brother of your prey. The prey that ruined your arm." Deidara's partner said with a gruff tone.

"Aw shut up Sasori! At least I beat a Kage level Shinobi while you only have a low-Jonin opponent which is why it was a cake walk." Deidara said, finally addressing the name of his partner.

Sasori didn't look human at all. It looked more like a hunchback, ogre scorpion wearing the black cloak with red clouds like Deidara. His face had a mask covering the lower half and his hair style barely had any hair strands at all. The black hair was in five separate strands that stick out in the back of the head while the strands reach from one side of the head to the other.

But back to what they said about their targets, Deidara was flying on something of a white owl made of clay that actually flew regardless of its own weight or that of Deidara's own in addition. But wrapped on the back was Gaara.

Gaara had a considerable growth spurt, like Naruto. He wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist. He is also seen wearing **Kazekage (Wind Shadow)** robes, and a simple black pants suit, the latter one greatly resembling his brother, Kankurō's, own suit. But what stood out was that the skin of Gaara was cracked. Like aging and crippling stone exposed to the elements for a long period. Gaara looked like he was almost dead.

"You could have at least left our target alive so it won't die already. If the **Kazekage** does, then we will have to release the **Ichibi (One Tail)**." Sasori said and Deidara huffed. Then the two figures in cloaks went on without any interruptions. Where they were going, only they knew but soon enough, they will be found and this entire day marked the unfortunate beginning of an inevitable war.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***I am sorry if you didn't like how I ended BIOFW. I sure don't good to end the story but I will try to fill in the huge gap of details that any of you want as good as I can. I just wanted to make two more stories in case I forget about one of them and I will like to get them both started in time for Christmas, New Year's Eve the latest.**

 **And if you wanted Naruto to gain a third Bloodline, one that was all about Scorch Release then you can definitely find it in this story. And think of this way, they did the Naruto Anime until the three-year time skip and made another series of episodes from that until now.**

 **Maybe that is why I have decided to make a Part II to this Fanfiction to BIOFW.** **And if you actually read the epilogue to BIOFW, then you will know that I will be doing the Akatsuki War for a substitute to the Fourth Shinobi War between Kabuto with his undead** **army and Tobi with his White Zetsu. Obviously the former will never fight in this war but there will be the latter by the time I degree this Part II will be finished. You better believe it! ***


	2. Breaking Into The Enemy's Backyard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

BIWRC

Breaking Into The Enemy's Backyard

 _Previously on BIWRC;_

 _Meanwhile, in the middle of the Suna Desert. There were two figures heading in one certain direction to an unknown location. "I still don't know why you left him alive. If they find him then they will be able to find us. And do you know how hard it is for Leader sama to find us a new hideout!?"_

 _"Shut up. I hate your whining voice. And besides, what better way for them to fear us if they have no proof of our power or something to fear us for. And that brat was the brother of your prey. The prey that ruined your arm." Deidara's partner said with a gruff tone._

 _"Aw shut up Sasori! At least I beat a Kage level Shinobi while you only have a low-Jonin opponent which is why it was a cake walk." Deidara said, finally addressing the name of his partner._

 _Deidara was flying on something of a white owl made of clay that actually flew regardless of its own weight or that of Deidara's own in addition. But wrapped on the back was Gaara._

 _"You could have at least left our target alive so it won't die already. If the Kazekage does, then we will have to release the Ichibi." Sasori said and Deidara huffed. Then the two figures in cloaks went on without any interruptions. Where they were going, only they knew but soon enough, they will be found and this entire day marked the unfortunate beginning of an inevitable war._

"Will you please slow down!?" A pair of squirrels were looking for acorns on the branches and a couple of birds were building their nest when they all heard those words. And they were wondering about that blur, whizzing past their trees followed by a group of slightly slower blurs. "We want to get there too but this is not what anyone of us had in mind!"

Jimae Uchiha and the rest of the Konoha team, sent to help Suna retrieve their kidnapped Kazekage, were having more troubles. Naruto just couldn't stay in one place for as long as a couple of minutes, which was like torture for him. "Jiraiya-sama, was he always like this?"

"Only when he is onto something worse than a hound dog chasing a feral cat!" The old Toad Sage shouted into the wind to make a clear response. "That boy always gave me a headache whenever he wanted training, even skipping out on meals and sleep! I am in my fifties for Kami's sake!"

Thankfully for him, Jiraiya couldn't hear the snickering and giggling in the wind. The Konoha Shinobi couldn't help it after how they imagined what the worse Naruto did for this old pervert of a toad. "I didn't think that Naruto will be as bad as this ever since we got that lead back in Sunagakure."

Everyone nodded while unaware that somehow, Naruto heard that clearly. His mind soon took a turn down memory lane. Back to when the trek was scheduled to go where a survivor of the squad sent in a hurry against those who have kidnapped Gaara, his older brother Kankuro.

XXXXX

Flashback: A few hours ago,

"Kankuro almost died against the kidnappers!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief. They were bouncing between tress once again but this was in the direction of the desert village. "I ran into him and the rest of Gaara's family. I didn't think that any of them will be done in that badly!"

"It is nice to hear how you respect the Shinobi from other villages but what really matters is that Kankuro-san is still alive. He can tell us who attacked Sunagakure ages ago and a Shinobi like him has promises of evidence." Kakashi replied to Naruto. The blonde didn't need longer than a moment to figure out what Kakashi has in mind.

"It could work Sensei." Naruto answered and then turned to his girlfriends who were trying to catch up. "And who better than to save the life of a friend but with the luckiest girls in the world?" Kakashi and company were amused enough to shake their heads while Sakura and Hinata playfully scowled at the blonde.

"Sure, lucky to be with the biggest blond rebel in the country that just happens to have nothing to confiscate." Hinata then said which got everyone embarrassed, including herself. But the blonde just smiled to see his initial girlfriend talk about something of that caliber and not lose consciousness.

"Whatever Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, we still need to move our asses." Sakura retorted with the famous temper that most men fear from the Hokage. Still, the blonde was proud to see that Sakura has finally found what she was born to do and her temper has been justified to some extent; she is no longer a whiney brat throwing a temper tantrum.

Soon enough, the sands and winds of the Wind Country have blasted their faces. Still, they were able to make out the buildings of Sunagakure in the distance. Mirages might slow them down but this wasn't one and the Shinobi will not be delayed from assisting a village in need.

In the medical building,

"What do you think, honorable elders?" A Suna nin asked a couple of senior citizens that were standing over a familiar man stripped to his boxers and retaining the same black hair, with no makeup this time. "You were a medic Shinobi that can rival Tsunade of Konoha. Can't you do something, Lady Chiyo?"

Chiyo is an elderly woman with black eyes and lavender coloured hair tied in a bun, in her fight with Sasori she let her hair loose. She wears the traditional Sunagakure outfit which consists of a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top.

And, Ebizo, her brother is an elderly man that is characterized by his heavy-lidded eyes that give him the appearance of actually having no eyes at all. He also has very long eyebrows that frame each side of his face. Along with a turban wrapped around his head, he wears the traditional Sunagakure outfit which consists of a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top.

"I have been once but this poison is nothing that I have ever come across. If I was half my age, I can use a Medical Ninjutsu to extract the venom from his blood and then I will have three times the amount of time to make an antidote. This is beyond me." Chiyo said in a neutral tone. "I thought we have been telling you brats to handle yourselves, not ask us old bags to do for you."

"B-but…but…" That same Suna nin had the misfortune to be the one to explain all this to an elderly woman who was as stiff as a statue and as scary as a demon. But he was spared when the doors to the room opened, to let in a certain group of Shinobi with headbands with the symbol of a leaf.

"My girls know the technique; she will do it." This was a blunt icebreaker but the atmosphere was soon filled with relief at those words. They sounded honest and confident enough.

Of course, the senior welcoming community went south a little. 'That…the **Shiroi Kiba of Konoha (White Fang of Konoha)**!' Chiyo saw Kakashi's hair style and eye color, mistaking him for his father. And the cyclops saw it,

"No! You've got the wrong man!" He shouted out, trying to get to the enraged man. He had heard about Chiyo and Ebizo and how his father once went against the former's son during the last Shinobi War. Kakashi figured that Chiyo will have a grudge against his father since the latter's child perished against a Shinobi of Konoha who was on the level of the **Densetsu no Sannin no Konoha (Three Great Sages of Konoha)**.

"Silence!" Chiyo shouted until she momentarily gagged, like someone grabbed her by her scarf. Turning around, she saw a certain blonde holding her daggling like a little girl, with a disappointed look on his face.

"I thought you called for us to help with Gaara and his brother. And now you attack one of the men you want to help you?" Naruto said and Chiyo scowled.

"You don't know what that man did to my family!" Chiyo was stubborn as for her old age but Naruto knew better.

'Yes, I know about this man's _father_ and what _he_ did during the Third Shinobi War. But his name is Kakashi, you _know_ that that too." Naruto replied in a tone that showed a little of his anger, like a wooden door trying to hold in a room filled to the brim with water; there were little streams of it leaking out.

Regardless, Chiyo turned to have a better look at Kakashi and finally noticed the face mask. That was definitely not the **Shiroi Kiba's** style. "Oops. Sorry." The atmosphere was killer to say the least as everyone watched as Ebizo finally slapped Naruto on the head to release his 'little sister'.

Sakura and Hinata were soon put to work, using a healing technique named the **Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu (Delicate Illness Extraction Technique)**. With both of their hands covered in visible chakra, the two Kunoichi attracted the poison and venom like a magnet with metal coins. Too bad that the process is as painful as one can imagine, Kankuro looked like someone was digging something through his flesh; the other doctors had to restrain him to his bed.

Also, the technique made both Sakura and Hinata break out in a visible sweat as they struggled to keep the venomous agent within their indirect contact. Naruto figured that they needed something to hold it so he reached for a beaker; a test tube wasn't going to cut it yet. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura muttered while trying to ignore the tingling in her legs, "Now we can use this venom to make an antidote to help Kankuro's body to flush out the rest of the poison."

"I will handle it until you two are really to join me in the greenhouse." Chiyo gently took the beaker from Naruto and let herself out of the room. "And good luck trying to get anything out of that reckless brat." Nobody had anything to say to that but Kankuro did have something to give to the Konoha Shinobi for sure.

XXXXX

Now in present time,

"Is the scent still strong?" Kakashi asked the dogs by his side. He had a summoning contract as a gift from a late teammate and they are among the best summons for following trails left anything that moves.

"Eh, yes, it is. Just like on that filthy rag you shoved into our noses. The sand was bad enough, that guy needed to change his collogue, seriously." Pakkun was the shortest and yet the eldest of the pack. He also talks in the way of a cynical middle-aged man.

Pakkun is a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He has pink-coloured paws and wears the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal (1) and a Konoha forehead protector, but his is worn on top of his head in a similar style to Sakura. He also wears a bandage on his right front leg.

"Whatever. It is still difficult to stay on Gaara's signature. It's shrinking every time we make a step. I can't tell where it's coming from!" Naruto shouted. He was a sensor as another result of his training with Jiraiya; or at least from the old pervert's notes while sage was out drunk most nights. "Wait! Stop!"

Naruto's company halted as soon as the blonde shouted those two words out. "What is it brat? I thought that you were in a hurry to find the Kazekage." Chiyo said in an annoyed tone. She came along, not just to rescue Gaara but to have one final encounter with Sasori of the Red Sands; he happened to be her estranged grandson.

"They already caught onto us." Naruto simply said. "Don't you feel it?" The company of Shinobi pondered as what was wrong with Naruto then they all felt it. A feeling of dread and fear, with the thoughts of death on the horizon. It is the one that is typically found with very powerful users of Chakra that have a dark and bloody history.

"You in the shadows, come out." Naruto then said out in the blue but it was not answered by nothing but silence. Instead, a figure jumped out from within the trees and landed right in front of the rescue party.

"This is as far as you go Naruto-kun. I can't have to getting in the way of our Leader's plans." Kakashi scowled along with Naruto while the rest of their company were a little slow to see who this is supposed to be.

"Itachi…" Sakura and Hinata begun,

"…Uchiha." Chiyo and Jimae finished. "It is true. You, the third greatest traitor to Konoha is within the same ranks as my grandson. You people are a bad crowd for him."

"Lady Chiyo…" 'Itachi' said. Somehow, this man just rubbed Naruto the wrong way; like there is something up about 'Itachi'. "Then you figured out about Sasori. And yes, he is one of us. Our Leader had heard of his reputation and recruited him. The offers of a whole world of victims for him to turn into puppets just was too good for him to pass up."

Then 'Itachi' turned to Jimae, with a grin on his mouth. "It seems that the rumors of an Uchiha appearing out of the blue were true. And I thought that the Uchiha line was doomed when my darling younger brother failed." Jimae didn't even twitch a muscle.

"I am not the Uchiha who went mad and tried to harm my brother and his close ones. Sasuke only made all the Uchihas look like madmen in the making. My goal is to give our clan a new beginning, with or without your help." 'Itachi' chuckle darkly to hear that from Jimae.

"Very well. If you are going to live with the burden of our cursed clan on your shoulders, then so be it." Jimae said nothing, he had nothing to answer to a fugitive killer.

"Whatever. You may already know why we are here." Kakashi said to this figure in the infamous black cloak with red pictures of clouds. "And we are not turning back. Are you going to try and fight us, Itachi?"

"I have orders from our Leader to make sure we fully extract the Ichibi out of the Kazekage without any interruptions. We will begin collecting the other eight Biju in the Elemental Continents once we are done." 'Itachi' spoke like some kind of proud underling trying to use his boss's evil plans to intimidate their enemies.

"If you are still going to try then so be it! **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**!" 'Itachi' shout out a large fireball that the Uchiha Clan is known for it been used as a 'coming of age' tradition of theirs. But this one is rather slow, every one of the targets were able to dodge it like a rogue soccer ball from a kids' game. **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!"**

Now that his enemies are scattered to avoid the **Katon: Gōkakyū** , it was an ideal time for 'Itachi' to use a wide-spread technique like this one. He done this by taking out a handful of shuriken, coat them in chakra created flames and sent them into the wind; like the embers from the wings of the mythical Phoenix.

This time, there was no room for error so every Shinobi needed to parry away the shuriken with one of their own or with a Kunai. "Haa!" Sakura then made her move. While putting a glove on her hand, she struck the ground beneath them and cracked the earth into large chunks that shot out into the air. "Take these!"

But Sakura wasn't done giving her friends heart attacks, she grabbed each of the large pieces of earth and threw them like a baseball pro at 'Itachi', forcing the killer of the Uchiha Clan to dodge each of them just barely. But he didn't count on being struck in the side when he moved to the right in order to dodge another chunk of dirt.

"Never underestimate the power of Teamwork, Akatsuki!" Hinata shouted from the shadow that last one, from where she landed a hit on 'Itachi' with her clan famous Taijutsu style of **Juken (Gentle Fist)**. And yet this was more than a team attack, it was also a distraction on her part for another ambush.

"Feel the power of a large rotating ball of energy! **Odama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)**!" Naruto appeared out of the rubble a lot like Hinata and with a **Rasengan** more the size of an over-sized basketball. And it hit 'Itachi' worse than a falling boulder.

Unfortunately, that was when the criminal in the cloak decided to stop playing around in this fight. He recovered from the three-pronged attack to send two Kunai with explosive tags at Sakura and Hinata while grabbing Naruto by the neck.

"You have power Naruto-kun. But you thought too small and now I am not holding back anymore. Face the mirror of your soul!" 'Itachi' shouted and his eyes turned to the black three-blade shuriken in a red background. And Naruto is caught in its gaze, unable to move and in the grasp of the man who killed his own clansmen; it seemed hopeless for anyone to help the blonde when 'Itachi' revealed a Kunai in his sleeve and prepared to go for the killing blow.

" **Futon: Ochiiru Gikaze Fusa! (Wind Release: Trapping False Winds Sealing Chains)!"** 'Itachi' gasped when he was bounded by chains that appeared as if from the ground at his feet. "Don't be too shocked, 'Itachi'." Naruto appeared behind him, revealing that it was only a **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** under the influence of the Genjutsu. "If you were the real deal then you would have killed me instead of being caught in my trap. Nobody said that I attacked you after the girls got you to lower your guard. That **Odama Rasengan** was just for extra damage."

While Naruto taunted 'Itachi', the man in the cloak struggled against the chains until they noticed that they were growing slightly bigger each time. "And don't even try to get out, these are special chains that I came up with. They feed on the chakra or life force of their prey. Struggle if you want but you will soon regret it."

'Itachi' tried a few more times and the chains just got bigger and bigger, heavier too. Using the **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu)** will just trigger the effects of the chains all over again. "Okay Naruto-kun. You've won, so what are you going to do now?" But Naruto took everyone by surprise when he simply placed his hand on 'Itachi's' head and stared into it, as if to burn right through with imaginary heat vision.

"I want you to know that the next we meet; you better not send another decoy. If you are the honorable man, fleeing the village to keep it safe, then you will be there in person. Understood?" Naruto spoke as if to an imposter with some kind of communication device with the real Itachi.

"…Understood Naruto-kun. You just be ready once that day comes." 'Itachi' said before Naruto released him and snapped his fingers. The chains made of wind tightened around their captive to the point that flesh was squeezed out like juice out of a lemon, with the sickening sounds of bones breaking apart.

The silent atmosphere was killer to say the least but then Chiyo gasped and out a closer look at the body. "This isn't Itachi Uchiha, this Yūra! He is one of the members of our village council!"

"Most likely a sleeper agent." Naruto added. "Which would explain how the kidnappers knew how to get into Sunagakure and take Gaara by underhanded means." Chiyo growled to herself; the thought of this man working for criminals and that she didn't see this coming was one of the factors that caused Gaara to be captured in the first place.

XXXXX

Later,

"So this where the scent ends." Kakashi said and Pakkun nodded, there was nothing more the pack of Ninken could do now. They all excused themselves in a puff of smoke, not that it bothered any one of the Shinobi. After running into the Akatsuki imposters, feeling a sample of the power from the real ones, they can't afford to relax for even a second.

"Hello youthful Shinobi!" Thankfully, there was more strength in numbers at the gate. Team Nine was returning from a mission until Tsunade got to them via messenger hawk. And while they planned to rest, the word of the Hokage was absolute. At least Naruto could see how much they changed over the last three years.

Mighty Guy and Rock Lee remained pretty much the same, with the latter slightly taller and more mature. But it was the rest of Team Nine that have changed the most, to show that they made it to Chunin sometime after Naruto left for his training trek.

Tenten now sports a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages and the shuriken holster removed. She seems to always carries a large scroll behind her back.

And Neji changed the clothing and bandages of his former wardrobe for a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and black shinobi sandals. He stopped wearing the straps that framed his face, instead allowing his now longer hair to do that instead. When on missions like now, he usually carried a tan and black drawstring bag over his shoulder.

"Whatever Guy, it is still nice to see more Shinobi for this cause. Our enemies are of the league that they can destroy an entire village if they desired one day." Kakashi said in his 'infamous coolness' that Guy couldn't stand. But there was one man that was blocking out the interactions around him. Naruto's mind wasn't for pleasures, only that there is only one obstacle in their way.

"So here it is. Where my brother, Gaara has been taken to." Naruto said, facing a large boulder with a large tag with a seal and the Kanji for 'five'. The blonder wondered on how such a large and painfully bright thing was still hidden along with the cave. It must be because only civilians will be wasting their time out in the middle of nowhere; Chakra and Ninjutsu can hide a lot from the eyes of civilians.

Meanwhile, inside the cavern,

"The Kyubi brat has found our hideout." Inside the cavern was the same large statue of a monster stuck in the ground with both its head and hands poking out of the cavern floor. And on top each of its ten fingers was a figure in the cloaks of the Akatsuki. "Both his little party and Team Nine that is led by Mighty Guy."

"Yes." The man with the bizarre eyes answered. "Both Kakashi and Mighty Guy will be an issue once they get in. Thankfully the key to unlocking the door will keep Team Nine too busy to do any harm. But the real issue is Lady Chiyo, she is a bigger threat than any of them alone."

"Rest assure Leader-sama! I will take care of the brats! Sasori will deal with the old lady. They both have this coming for years!" That voice was, unmistakably, Deidara's. And Sasori seemed to want to raise an eyebrow but was unable.

"And since when did you care about that much, Deidara?" Called it!

"Since never! That is why I am counting on the old crone to kill you and be too worn down for me to kill! She is so crazy for a retired lady that I am ashamed to say such things!" Deidara shouted in retort. The Leader just sighed,

"Get over it Sasori. That is just how Deidara shows the respect he has for our enemies. Now all of you get your focus on, time is of the essence to fully extract the Ichibi. That Kyubi boy had brought our enemies to our backyard sooner than planned."

"Yes, Leader-sama!" Then the figures in cloaks stiffen and the nine, spirit-like dragons continued to delve into the helpless Gaara's body, causing him to scream louder in pain.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***Hey guys! I finally got this chapter published! This story was about lost when I had to get the hard drive on my laptop replaced. Hopefully I can get back into the groove. I do have all the time in the world to update this story.**

 **And thanks to all of you who actually helped me achieve one of my rookie dreams of being a Fanfiction author on ; to publish even just one story worth at least a thousand favs. And I agree, Boiling Ice: Of Fire And Wind is my masterpiece. And to think that I thought of it while taking a summer walk home from the park? ***

 **1\. A face drawn by Japanese schoolchildren using hiragana characters.**


End file.
